Loners
Kowhai stalked boredly around. ---- Hawthorn groomed his pale pelt. --look me in the eye 02:48, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Io walked near the RockClan border. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:45, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Flash caught a mouse. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Stripefire's scent caught Ioheart's attention. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' Riverpaw wondered if it was time to return. thumb|link=User talk:RunningfireclawheartThere is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 21:48, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart waited for Stripefire. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 21:50, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Stripefire padded over. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 07:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Kelsey wandered around boredly Flash licked his paw. 14:48, January 31, 2016 (UTC)~ Ren smiled at Slash Watching his sister, Flash looked from behind a tree, making sure she was okay. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 17:09, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Slash woke from a snooze to see Ren and Flash watching her. "Hello," ---- "I love you so much!" Ioheart purred to Stripefire. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 18:40, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Flash jumped behind the tree, wanting no one to see him watching. -----"I love you too! I know it is early, but maybe we could think about having kits?" Stripefire asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 18:48, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Ren smiled "morning Slash" "That sounds wonderful, Stripefire," Ioheart purred, lightly brushing her tail down her new mates side. Your far dumber then I thought you'd be. ''---- "Good morning, Ren," Slash purred. [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:55, January 31, 2016 (UTC) "Wonderful!" Stripefire said.---------Flash watched the two cats. 00:05, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Kowhai decided to climb up a tree. --look me in the eye 02:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Flash was returning after seeing Sage, his long lost kit. Only two of his kits had survied, Sage had been one, the other to survive was his youngest, Runningstrike. But the kits had no idea. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:36, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "That's not good enough! duck, stupid! your doing it wrong, duck for crying out loud! ''Snap! pay attetion! Rat, don't be stupid and get caught in a bramble! Coral! ''DUCK!" '' Coral flinched back from the pain that was bruning ing her flank at Burr's commands. She sprang onto her paws and ducked, but, too slow, and Rat snatched her nose in his claws. Coral screeched at the fiery pain that zigzagged through her face, making her head pound. As Rat pulled away, Coral tried to right herself. Her vision started to fuzz and black spots began to fly across. Rat knocked her to the ground again with a pitiful blow to Coral's head and shoved her shoulders to the ground and planted his paw, with unsheathed claws digging into her, on her chest. "Enough," Burr commanded with a snort and Rat jerked off Coral as the large ginger tom stalked over to her. "What is the matter with you? why are you so weak? that was simple! you could have easily overpowered him but instead you let him beat you to the dust!c you'd be dead in battle faster then you can say mouse!" Burr hissed, batting Coral's pounding head hard with a paw. "That's enough training for today," Burr dismissed, with a disgusted look at Coral, and padded away with Rat on his heels. Snap looked at Coral with alarm. ''How could Burr just leave her like this? she's so badly hurt! ''Snap thought as she hurried over to her older sisters side and licked Coral's head. Coral's head throbbed when Snap licked it. "Coral? Coral, are you alright?" Snap asked, helplessy watching Coral as her eyes began to close. "Coral!?" The black spots filled Coral's vision and everything went black, with the faint cry of Snap the last thing she heard. ''I'm sorry Snap, I've failed you.... ''[[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:39, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Kowhai lurked in the tree. ---- Hawthorn was bored. --look me in the eye 05:16, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Snap's mind raced and she looked around wildly. What do I do? she looked at the ground beneath her paws where Coral's blood was starting to pool. I need help. ---- Ioheart had two kits, a she-cat and a tom. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 13:37, February 10, 2016 (UTC) The kits were wonderful! Stripefire purred. "What now?" he asked. 01:05, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "You die!" Ioheart purred and swiftly ranked Stripefire's throat with her claws. --- Sagepaw, who was with Runningstrike turned to him, eyes wide. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:08, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike whirled around. His mind felt like fire, burning his eyes. Voices screamed at him, noises filled his ears. Loud, blazing noises that no one else could hear, getting louder and louder. Ioheart he thought. He turned to Sagepaw. "Go, get a patrol here!" he screamed, trying to hear himself over the voices. Runningsrike ran to Stripefire. "You made an dumb choice, but just find a medcine cat." he heard Stripefire mumble, "you were right" and his breathing stopped, Runningstrike gasped. 01:12, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart glared at Runningstrike and flew at with claws unsheathed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:13, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike slashed Ioheart accrosss the face, and pinned her to the ground. "You jerk, are the stupedest, most horrible, useless junnky cat IN THE WORLD! YOU GO TAKE YOUR PURE JERKNESS SOMEWHERE ELSE, OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" he hissed. 01:18, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart moved her paws swiftly to ripped Runningstrike's neck but Sagepaw flew into her way, with her claws unsheathed and slashed Ioheart's belly. Ioheart flopped on the ground, bleeding. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:20, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Sagepaw," Runningstrike mewed. "That was amazing!" There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) 'It was?" Sagepaw asked, breathlessly watching Ioheart moan with pain as she bled. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:29, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. "You stopped her, you fought like a warrior!" Runningstrike shot Ioheart a glare. "We have to bring her to the medicne cat...." he said. 01:32, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Why should we!? she killed that cat! and it looks like it's too late anyway.." Sagepaw meowed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:34, February 18, 2016 (UTC) With a shrug Runningstrike grabbed her. "She is--or was--a living thing. We are as bad as her if we let her die." he mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:36, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw took the kits. Ioheart weakly yanked herself away from Runningstrike and grabbed her kits with a hiss. "I can take care of myself," with that, she stumbled away. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:38, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "But you can't take care of the kits." Runningstrike said, jumping in front of her, hissing. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 03:20, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Then I'll find someone!" Ioheart hissed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 15:42, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike scratched her face. "Why to kill them, again?" He asked, it making sense all of a sudden. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 15:53, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Again? I said I'll find someone!" Ioheart growled. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 16:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike jumped on her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 17:00, February 18, 2016 (UTC) "Stop! leave me be!" Ioheart hissed. Sagepaw's eyes widened. "Runningstrike, she's their mother, it's her choice on what to do with them. I believe her when she says she'll find someone." ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 20:06, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike shook his head. "She left my kits, I am not letting her do it to others." he whispered, but he climbed off of her, still staring. 02:27, February 19, 2016 (UTC) "I know someone who will take them!" Ioheart snarled. "Back off! they aren't yours," ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 03:05, February 19, 2016 (UTC) "How are you" Ren asked Slash "I'm good, because I'm with you," Slash purred, butting Ren with her head. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:03, February 19, 2016 (UTC) "That's great" Ren said purring Runningstrike shook his head. "They are no ones" He mewed.. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 00:05, February 20, 2016 (UTC) "They are mine. ''As their mother, I forbid you to touch them," Ioheart snarled. "This isn't your choice, ''leave!" ''Ioheart screeched and ran as fast as she could with the kits. ''How dare he? ''she thought. ''I hate my ''mates, not my kits, of course I have someone to take them. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:00, February 20, 2016 (UTC)'' Runningstrike started to shake his head and chase, the kits belonged to themselves, but then he stopped, remembering his feelings when the kits who he was the father of left RockClan, he wasn't going to have some like that happen to some else. "Fine. But you better not hurt them....." He padded back to Sage. "She left me once, me and the kit I was a father to with her." He mewed, silently. "Oh... wow... I'm so sorry..." Sagepaw mewed, her eyes dropping. "But I know a mother would never hurt her kits." ---- Snap looked around restlessly. She wanted to scream for help, but didn't risk it. What if Burr heard? But what about Coral? she could die! ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:59, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike nodded. "I hope she doesn't hurt them." He mewed. Flash breathed deeply, he had to tell them now, he walked in front of the cats. 02:02, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw's eyes flashed and her pelt bristled at the sight of Flash. "Why are you following me?" she whined. ---- Snap shook her head. If she did yowl, Burr would just hurt her, which would mean Coral would get no help at all. She had to find some. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:04, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "Following you?" Runningstrike was confused. "This is Flash.....I know him. I don't think he is the type to follow people." he mewed.---------Flash groaned a bit. "I have to tell you something......" There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:07, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw stared at Flash, waiting, her eyes burn their bright green. ---- Snap softly pulled Coral until she was sure she was safe from Burr. "Help!" she called softly. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:10, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "I am the father of you too....." he mewed, quietly. "What?" Runningstrike hissed in repsonse. "Talonfang is my mother, Infernoheart is my father, Waterstar, Stromstar, Mallow and Dazzlekit are my siblings! He mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:12, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw backed away, ears flattening, and a look of disgust clouding over her face. ---- Snap listened to see if anyone heard her. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:13, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Flash shook his head. "Your mother is a cat named Luna. She hade five kits. The first three were toms, then there was you Sage, and then you Runningstrike. She hated toms, and thought Sage wouldn't be good for anything. She killed your brothers, and tried to kill the two of you. The day you were born, I put Sage outside a twoleg house, and brought you, Runningstrike, to Talonfang. She had kits who were about half-moon old." Flash explained. ----Runningstrike gave him a look. "I can find out who my parents are...." he said, going deep into his memory. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw looked at Runningstrike. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:20, February 22, 2016 (UTC) He remembered, this time going as deep into his memorey as possible, seeing a black tom, a she-cat, three tom kits, bleeding and dying, and a black she-kit. Runningstrike groaned. "How many times will this happen? I spent my whole life thinking they were my siblings but...." he stared at the ground. How was this possible? Ho could he not be Waterstar's brother? 02:26, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "It's true?" Sagepaw gasped at Runningstrike then shut her eyes, trying to get her 'visions' to come. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:28, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike mewed. "I have to tell my--" He caught himself. "Waterstar," he mewed. 02:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "Wait - we're siblings?" Sagepaw asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:33, February 22, 2016 (UTC)\ "Yeah." Runningstrike mewed. "I guess we are." he wasn't really sure how he felt about that yet. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "Wow! I thought I was just a stupid kittypet! but I'm sister to a deputy! isn't that AWESOME?" Sagepaw mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:36, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah." Runningstrike mewed. "It is." things weren't quite as good for him; he thought he had the great sister, the awesome brother, the other brother, and the other neat sister. He liked Sage, but he barely knew her. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "Are you sad your sisters not the Clans leader now?" Sagepaw asked. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''''W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:42, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "Well," Runningstrike said. "I am not sad not to be her brother because of the Clan leader thing, but I am kind of sad that she isn't my sister. We went thought a lot together." The he added, looking at Sage. "But I am happy to be your brother." he mewed, heading back to camp. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:45, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sagepaw huffed. "Well we can do our own stuff together!" she glanced behind them. "Where'd that guy go?" ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 02:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah." Runningstrike mewed. "We can." then he looked around, Flash was gone. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:50, February 22, 2016 (UTC) (here come the autumncinnamon siblingssss) "Our brother's such a grouch, but why are you so intent on finding him?" A ginger she-cat with a white chest and paws followed her dark gray-and-white sister through the long grass. (making an inference here that they've known each other before, correct me if i'm wrong wolf) "Dude, he's our brother. I know he's annoying, but I miss him." The dark gray-and-white cat responded with a flick of her tail. "But Minnow -" "Just bear with me, Heather. I know you don't like him." Minnow hissed at her sister, beckoning for her to follow. Heather followed reluctantly, her tail drooped, leaving a thin trail of where she'd been in the grass. --look me in the eye 03:07, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Winterpaw wondered away from ShadeClan, into unknown lands. ---- Morningwing left StormClan for a little bit each day, just to get away from all the mud.... he stopped. He smelled someone he knew. "Winterpaw?" he called. She had to be an apprentice by now. Winterpaw pricked her ears. "Morningpaw?' she called back and found the tom standing by a tree stump. "Morning''wing now," Morningwing stated with a proud flick of his tail. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Winterpaw shrugged. "Bored." [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d''[[Dazzleheart| W'']][[Talonfang|''i]]''n''''t''''e''''r'' 04:21, February 26, 2016 (UTC) the two she-cats looked around for a while, before Minnow picked up a scent. "Over here!" She started to follow the scent, Heather bounding over to her sister and following her. --look me in the eye 21:33, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Feeling annoyed, Pepper sat on the ground. It annoyed him about the Clan's, but he never meant to hurt anyone. The Clans kept all the prey for themselves, he played with the grass, eyes clouded. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:09, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Heather and Minnow tracked Pepper's scent to the RockClan border, then they stopped. "Ugh, this smells disgusting," Heather complained. "What are we going to do now?' Minnow snorted. "Go in, of course, he could be in there." Heather's fur lifted. "What!? We can't go in...! We could get -" "Chances of that are low, Heather," Minnow mewed flatly. "Come on, we're going into there, now." The dark gray-and-why cat stepped lightly into the territory, Heather following uneasily. (tbc in RC) --look me in the eye 23:30, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing and Winterfall had been meeting, and talking about their Clans and such, they met some rogues, and were now helping them out. "Kill the black cat with clumpy fur," Burr had hissed while the two warriors trained with Rat. "Who? Vinefur?" Morningwing had asked. "Why?" "T Italichat cat is important to them, without him, they'd have no medicine cat, at least one who's trained," Burr had said, simply. "Remember, the promise?" Morningwing and Winterfall looked at each other then back at Burr. "Okay..." Ashstorm 15:47, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Pepper stiffened hearing the converstaion. Clan cats he thought, and hissed to himself. But if they were planning on killing someone, he had to stop it. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike in The Haunted Warrior]] 15:49, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Now, a week later, Morningwing was heading to RockClan. "I don't want Vinefur to die! I don't want to do this, we can't," Winterfall had cried after they went back to their Clans that night. "You don't have to do it, I'll do it," Morningwing had told her, even though he felt just as bad as her. "Are you sure? there's such a huge risk..." Winterfall said blankly. "Don't worry, I can do it," Morningwing priomised. ''Ashstorm 15:53, March 20, 2016 (UTC)'' Riverpaw padded around. 15:56, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing halted and sniffed the breeze. Something smelled weird... sort of comforting... he shook himself. He had to focus on his mission.... Ashstorm 15:58, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Riverpaw didn't noitice Morningwing she padded back to the den she had built. 15:59, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing stopped on the border. He didn't want to go any farther... Ashstorm 16:01, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing crossed the border, leaving RockClan behind. He found a stream and washed Vinefur's blood off his paws. The scent he'd smelled earlier was still in the air. Ashstorm 14:25, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Minnow, creeping back into Loner and Rogue territory, stalked around boredly. ---- Hawthorn tripped over a log. ---- Kowhai was up in a tree, and sniggered when Hawthorn tripped up. Haha. --look me in the eye 18:46, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Wiki Stuff